


First Time: A Crown of Sonnets

by Kass



Series: The Sentinel fanworks [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 1999, First Time, M/M, Sonnet, crown of sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time: A Crown of Sonnets

  
"We have to talk," Blair said to Jim one night.  
Jim settled on the sofa, ramrod-straight,  
Blair curled up, wished he were on a date  
And didn't have to deal with all this fright.

"Hey, Chief, what's on your mind?" Jim sounded calm.  
Blair fought down rising panic: Jim would hear  
His thrashing heartbeat, pounding, numb with fear.  
Blair gripped a beer to cool his sweaty palm.

"I like you, man," whispered inaudibly.  
"I like you, too, so what?" - Blair shook his head.  
"That isn't what I mean," Blair Sandburg said,  
watched understanding dawn. Jim laughed. "I see."

Time stopped. And then Blair's soul began to race  
When Jim ran his strong hand along Blair's face --  


* * *

  
As Jim ran his strong hand along Blair's face  
And let his callused thumb caress Blair's cheek  
"My God," he said, "You social science geek.  
You never thought to ask." His fingers laced

Through Blair's unruly locks; he drew Blair near;  
And before Blair could think of answering this  
The taller man and he began to kiss.  
Blair couldn't think. He knocked over his beer.

Jim didn't seem to care. The Amstel's foam  
Just bubbled on the carpet happily.  
When Blair pulled back he whispered, "You like me?"  
And when Jim nodded, Blair felt he'd come home.

Blair noticed he was shaking, knees gone weak.  
"Hey," Jim teased, "I think my Guide can't speak!"  


* * *

  
"Hey," Jim teased, "I think my Guide can't speak!"  
Blair felt a flush. "Okay," he said, "You win:  
Forget the talk, I want to kiss again."  
And gazed at Jim with eyes as dark as teak.

They kissed again, and Blair had time to muse  
That Sentinel senses come in handy here:  
Jim knew just when to nibble on his ear --  
And so Blair found himself atop Jim's shoes

Wanting to fit their bodies into one.  
His hard-on ached against restraining briefs.  
"How does sex fit," thickly, "with your beliefs?"  
Jim grinned. "Sandburg, we've only just begun."

Jim moved his hands along Blair Sandburg's spine  
And murmured in his ear, "This ass is mine."  


* * *

  
Jim murmured in his ear, "This ass is mine,"  
And Blair rubbed up against him, flushing, hot.  
"This has to be a dream," Blair Sandburg thought,  
And sighed, and knew they'd crossed an unsaid line

He'd never dared imagine coming near.  
He kissed Jim back, with all the hidden passion  
That he'd been building up; kissed him Blair-fashion;  
"I never had you pegged," Blair said, "for queer."

Jim groaned and forced his rolled-back eyes to open.  
"I'm not sure that I am," he said, and bent  
To tongue his partner's ear, as punishment  
For letting conversation stop their groping.

"I'm not sure that I'm queer," Jim said. "Who knew?  
The only thing that's sure is _I want you_ -"  


* * *

  
"The only thing that's sure is _I want you_ -"  
Blair heard Jim's words and chills ran up his back.  
"God, Jim, you're giving me a heart attack,"  
He said. "Tell me what you want me to do -"

"I want to feel you touch me," Ellison said.  
Blair ran a hand along Jim's corded neck;  
Paused atop his shirt, thought 'what the heck,'  
And said "Hey, Jim, why don't we go to bed?"

By unspoken consent they chose Blair's room.  
Jim settled, a little stiffly, on Blair's sheet,  
And Blair hung back a moment, dragging his feet,  
And lit an oil lamp to cut the gloom.

"I want this to be perfect," whispered Blair,  
and pulled his t-shirt off, and freed his hair.  


* * *

  
Blair pulled his t-shirt off, and freed his hair;  
Jim sighed to see Blair's pale unblemished chest  
And said "Chief, I'm not sure what I like best:  
You, half-naked - or what's...under there..."

Blair's pants and socks were off in half a trice.  
He moved to Jim, who quickly followed suit.  
Blair bent to kiss his nipples, brushed the root  
Of Jim's desire. Jim groaned. "That isn't nice."

"It's not?" Blair asked, an imp, eyes dark with need.  
"Maybe you'll like this better," licked his lips  
and let his tongue draw swirls on Jim's strong hips:  
Desire, writ as only they could read.

And then Jim felt the heavens open wide  
When Blair opened his mouth, took him inside.  


* * *

  
When Blair opened his mouth, took him inside  
Jim gasped, and found his eyes were brimming wet.  
Then Blair pulled back, said "Wait, Jim, don't come yet,"  
His voice thick with an ache he couldn't hide.

"Could you-" he started, unsure how to speak  
The words for what he wanted, but Jim knew.  
He turned. "You want this?" "God," Blair gasped, "I do,"  
And Jim's mouth welcomed him, its touch unique

And soon both men were groaning, mouths on fire,  
Around each other's cocks; and then as one,  
Half-weeping, they finished what they'd begun  
And lay, their tangled limbs ebbing desire.

They held each other, throbbing with delight.  
"I'm glad," Jim whispered, hot, "we talked tonight."  


* * *

 

_ Curious about the form? A Crown of Sonnets, also known as a Corona, is a series of seven sonnets in which the first line of sonnet 2 is the last line of sonnet 1, and the first line of sonnet 3 is the last line of sonnet 2, and so on. Technically the last line of the last sonnet is supposed to be the first line of the first sonnet, which is what makes the whole thing crown-like (think daisy-garland). And technically, one's not supposed to repeat any rhyme sounds anywhere in the crown. (Once I used "hear" and "fear," for instance, I never should have resorted to "near" and "beer.") Ah, well. Nobody's perfect. This is the most iambic pentameter I've ever written at one time, so I'm mostly just pleased. :-) _


End file.
